Saviors of Hyrule
by Mixed-Skies115
Summary: Scarlett and Zelda are ordinary highschool students with ordinary lives. That is until they find a strange church on the way home from school that will reveal their hidden destiny.. Rated T
1. The Temple of Time

**Saviors of Hyrule**

 **A/N: This is based on an RP I've been doing. Role reversal between Link and Zelda. Characters are still the same but appear human in Scotland. So two different versions of the characters, who will eventually have the same memories as the story progresses.**

 **Rated T for swearing and mentions of blood.**

 **Also rated T for innuendos and all that.**

 **I don't own Legend of Zelda but I do own Scarlett.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- The Temple of Time**

Scarlett and Zelda walked down the familiar cobbled path, just chatting about various things.

Scarlett was a fairly average height, though a bit skinny, she had long wavy black hair, bright green eyes, and pierced ears.

Zelda was quite tall and had a rather athletic built with curly brown hair, bright blue eyes, and two piercings in each ear.

Scarlett and Zelda had been best friends since they had met in English class since they were put together to work on a project together, shortly after Zelda had moved to the area.

Scarlett was more than happy to show Zelda around the small village and it wasn't long before the two girls were closer than any other. They shared most of their classes, though Zelda usually missed the first lesson of the day since swimming practice with two of their other friends, Mipha and her little brother Sidon, typically ran late.

Urbosa was a good friend of theirs as well, she was in some of their classes. Scarlett and Zelda both saw her as a big sister, since Urbosa was a little protective about those around her. Urbosa had a little sister named Riju who Scarlett and Zelda got along with too, despite not seeing too often.

Revali and Zelda rarely got along, they usually butted heads. Revali got along with Scarlett, mainly because Scarlett didn't put up with his bullshit. Sure, they disagreed on a few things, but they were civil.

Scarlett was close to a boy named Link, who she had a crush on, which Zelda teased her about. Though, Scarlett teased Zelda in return about her crush on Mipha. Mipha did tend to blush around Zelda quite a lot too, which Scarlett and Zelda both found adorable.

Lastly, there was Daruk who was essentially a big brother to Scarlett and Zelda and was there when they needed him. He was determined and always happy to help out a friend in need. Plus, he gave the best hugs: bear hugs.

They all lived in a small village on the eastern coast of Scotland called Elie, about an hour away from Perth and Glasgow. There wasn't really much there, some pubs, a restaurant, a golf course, a lighthouse, and a small building on top of a cliff called 'The Lady's Tower.' It wasn't much, but it was home. Regardless of the weather, it always felt remarkably cozy. Scarlett lived near to the pub called 'The Ship Inn' with her parents and her three older brothers, Liam, Tom and Colby, while Zelda lived just over a block away with her parents and older sister Hannah.

Usually, they all walked together, but all their other friends had stuff to do after school. The two girls offered to wait for them, so they could all walk together but they declined, not wanting to make the two wait around. While walking down the old cobblestone path they'd taken for years, Scarlett noticed a strange looking church, it didn't look like any she'd seen before. Scarlett frowned, wondering how on earth they could have missed it, they had walked down that path for years and surely, they would heard and seen the construction if the church was recently built, but it looked like it had been abandoned for a few years. There was also a strange energy beaming off the church, one that felt familiar, powerful.

"Hey, Zelda." Scarlett said, tapping Zelda on the shoulder. "You ever seen that church before?" Zelda stopped and looked at the church, clearly confused.

"No, I haven't. It looks like it's just been dropped off here in the middle of nowhere." Zelda replied. "It certainly is unique." Scarlett nodded and walked over the fence, throwing her rucksack over then starting to climb the fence. "Come on Zelda!" Zelda groaned, following Scarlett over the fence, tossing her bag over the fence as well.

"Slow down Scar! This is a lot harder to do in a skirt!" Zelda was wearing a purple top with a knee length black skirt and black shoes. Scarlett was wearing a similar thing, except with pants, since that was the school uniform. Zelda landed next to Scarlett, looking around the church.

The church itself looked like it was starting to decay with bits of rubble around it. There were a few gravestones scattered about but not many. Maybe they just didn't notice it before.

"This place is really weird, but it feels familiar somehow." Scarlett said, looking around. She walked towards the door, slowly opening it as it creaked, the sound echoing through the empty church. Scarlett shivered, looking around. "It's cold in here..." The only thing inside was a long-abandoned altar.

At the end of the altar, there was a weird looking statue with a woman's face, but no body. Though she could see it was holding something and was wearing flowers on its head. Scarlett curiously walked over to it, trying to figure out what it used to look like. "What a weird statue…" Zelda muttered, walking over to examine it up close. Scarlett gently put her hand on the statue, feeling the smooth stone, though moss had started to cover some of it. Scarlett looked up at it. "I wonder why it's here..." There was some weird writing on it, probably from a different language.

Suddenly a bright beam of light came off the statue, making Scarlett and Zelda gasp, stumbling backwards. The building started to shake, causing chunks of stone and wood fall from the ceiling. "Zelda! Get down!" Scarlett shouted.

Zelda shrieked, diving out of the way of the rubble. Scarlett dodged out of the way of a falling beam, closing her eyes as the rubble fell around them. "This has to be a dream!" Scarlett thought. The building stopped shaking after what felt like hours. Scarlett slowly opened her eyes, looking around. The church looked different, more ruined, like it had been that way for a hundred years. Nature had definitely taken over with grass and plants completely covering the floor and moss growing on the walls and what little remained of the roof. Just outside of the church were strange, spider-like machines, but they were deactivated and covered in moss.

"Zelda?" Scarlett asked, sitting up and rubbing her head slowly, looking around again. "You okay?"

"I'm fine!" Zelda replied from close by, groaning softly under her breath. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea..." Scarlett looked around, glancing at Zelda. She gasped, her eyes widening. "Zelda! Your clothes! Your ears! They've changed!" Zelda was wearing a purple regal top with black pants with sturdy boots. Her hair was in a very low set braid, with two smaller braids in front. Underneath her clothes was a layer of chainmail. Lastly, her ears had grown much longer and become pointed.

Zelda looked at her clothes then felt her now pointy ears, before gasping as she looked at Scarlett "You've changed too!"

Scarlett looked down at her clothes, she was wearing a blue tunic with white patterns on the edges, leather fingerless gloves, tan pants and a pair of boots. Her hair was in a tight braid and she had the same pointed ears as Zelda.

"What the hell is going on?" Scarlett asked, before walking to the entrance of the church and looking around. Scarlett gasped, her eyes widening at the view. The church had moved to a large grassy plain with various trees and bushes scattered around with only the sound of the wind and a few distant animal cries. Scarlett rubbed her eyes, thinking it must be a dream and that she just had to wake up, but they were still in the ruined temple when she opened her eyes again.

"Zelda.. you better come see this.. I don't think we're in Scotland anymore.." Instead of the quaint village they knew and loved, was vast wilderness and forests dotted around, in the distance was a volcano with a big looking storm cloud over it and a castle, with four strange pillars surrounding it. "Well.. I guess we'll be missing that Geography test that was tomorrow.." In her confused and panicked state, she had said that to try and lighten the mood. Scarlett often did that.

Zelda didn't catch the joke, too focused on where they'd wound up. "Oh my... How did we even get here?" She looked around nervously, realizing there was no clear way to return home. Though, after a few minutes, it started to feel vaguely familiar to the two girls. Scarlett spotted someone sitting by a camp fire not too far from the temple. "Hey, there's someone over there." Scarlett pointed over to them. "Maybe they know where we are."

Zelda nodded and started to walk down to the campsite with Scarlett following, as she collected a few apples along the way. There was an old man with a long white beard sitting at the fire wearing a simple grey outfit with a hood. Scarlett glanced at Zelda then looked at the old man. "Excuse me, do you know where we are?" She asked.

The old man looked up at the two girls, studying them with tired brown eyes, it felt he could have been sitting there for decades. "Why, you are on the Great Plateau, the birthplace of Hyrule as the legends say," he replied. The old man paused, standing up to point at the crumbling temple that Scarlett and Zelda had found themselves in. "Many ceremonies once took place in that ruin, the Temple of Time. Now, it sits in decay, has ever since the decline of the kingdom 100 years ago."

"Who are you?" Zelda asked, hoping to get more answers from him.

"Just an old fool who has lived here for a while." the old man replied.

The old man sat back down, watching the flames from the camp fire. Zelda huffed at the vague answer they had just been given. Just then, a voice entered Scarlett's mind, while Zelda tried to get any more answers out of the old man, but with not much luck.

 _"Head to the point marked on your Sheikah slate."_ The voice said. It was strong and regal. A voice of a royal. Scarlett looked at Zelda. "Did you hear that?" Scarlett asked.

"Hear what?" Zelda asked, looking at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"That voice. It was telling us to head to the point marked on the Sheikah slate." Scarlett finally noticed the slate like object on her hip, looking at it. There was a single orange point that was flashing, Scarlett looked up. "Over there." She said, looking out in the distance. Scarlett walked towards the point that was marked. Zelda huffed, still upset with the cryptic old man but followed Scarlett. They managed to avoid some weird looking red monsters and strange blue blobs. Scarlett picked up a few supplies along the way, along with a few weapons. Zelda did the same, just in case those monsters spotted them. The point lead to a cave, with a pedestal inside that was glowing orange and had some weird markings on it. A message popped up onto the Sheikah slate in bright blue letters.

[Place the Sheikah Slate in the Pedestal.]

"But where?" Scarlett asked, examining the pedestal that was still glowing an orange colour.

"I think we put the slate in there.." Zelda said, gesturing to the slate sized indent in the middle of the pedestal. Scarlett nodded once and put the slate in the pedestal, gasping when it flashed orange as the slate fell into place, as if they were finishing a puzzle. One that didn't make sense.

[Sheikah Slate detected. Please avoid the falling rocks.]

"What?" Scarlett looked at the slate curiously. "What kind of message is that?"

The marking above them flashed blue, like it was coming to life. The ground started to shake, making both girls gasp and fall over as ancient Sheikah Towers started to rise all over of Hyrule. Zelda groaned, sitting up once the shaking stopped. Scarlett sat up just after her, quickly realising that they were very very high up in air, but they had a far better view of the world suddenly found themselves in. Scarlett muttered under her breath, looking at the pedestal.

[Distilling local information...]

Scarlett and Zelda watched as the huge stone above the pedestal began to glow a bright blue with weird marks shifting, as if they were letters from a completely different language and it was calibrating. A strange teardrop came from the end of the stone, dropping onto the slate but quickly disappearing as if it was never there.

[Regional map updated]

An area lit up on the Sheikah Slate, now covering the black background it used to be. Great Plateau, the map marks it as. Four orange glowing dots could were scattered around the map, though it didn't say what they were. The pedestal pushed the Sheikah slate back up into an upright position, which Scarlett took off and put back on her hip.

Suddenly they heard a voice, the voice Scarlett heard before. It was now talking to both of them. They knew the voice sounded familiar but couldn't place it. Their memory was fuzzy for some reason. They had a couple vision, but none of them made any sense since they were just flashes at the moment and blurry faces. Voices sounded disoriented. Maybe they would make sense soon. Hopefully.

 _"Try.. try to remember.."_

Scarlett and Zelda both looked at each other and turned in the direction of the castle, where the voice seemed to be coming from. Someone was trying to reach out to them, though Scarlett and Zelda had no idea what they needed to remember. None of this made any sense.

 _"You two have been gone for the past 100 years.."_

The ground shook once again and a dark cloud of purple-black smoke swirled around the base of the castle, then around the towers like a shark circling its prey. The smoke formed into a boar-like creature, letting out a roar. _"The beast.. when the beast regains full power, this world will meet its end.."_ The beast let out another roar, before swirling the castle once again, disappearing but they knew it was there, lurking. Waiting for the right time to strike.

 _"You must hurry Scarlett and Zelda.. before it's too late.."_

And with that, the voice was gone, leaving Scarlett and Zelda to process the information they had just heard.


	2. The Shrines and the reveal

**Saviors of Hyrule**

 **A/N: This is based on an RP I've been doing. Role reversal between Link and Zelda. Characters are still the same but appear human in Scotland. So two different versions of the characters, who will eventually have the same memories as the story progresses.**

 **Rated T for swearing and mentions of blood.**

 **Also rated T for innuendos and all that.**

 **I don't own Legend of Zelda but I do own Scarlett.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- The Shrines and the reveal**

There was a moment of awkward silence between Zelda and Scarlett. Scarlett glanced at the castle where that beast thing was still lurking around and inside the castle. Zelda slumped against the pedestal, her thoughts swirling around her head. Scarlett blinked, the whole thing seemed ridiculous and far fetched. Like they were in some really crazy dream.

"Wait.. we have to take on THAT?!" Zelda asked, her green eyes widening.

"Apparently.." Scarlett replied, just as confused as Zelda was.

"How are we going to fight that thing? We don't even know why we're here or have the suitable weapons to fight it!"

Scarlett bit her lip, looking around. They were still really high up. "Maybe that old man knows," Scarlett said. "But I don't even know if we can get close to that thing, or how we're going to get there. There's probably more of those monsters around."

Scarlett noticed a small-ish looking structure that had those orange dots and patterns on them. It seemed that they popped up along with the tower that they were currently on. Or maybe they were there already and she and Zelda hadn't noticed it. It seemed like Zelda had noticed the strange looking structure too.

"Let's go see what's in there then go find the old man. Maybe that will give us an answer." Zelda said though she was unsure. Scarlett nodded and looked for a way off the tower. She finally found a hole in the middle that lead to a platform. Scarlett swallowed, slowly climbing down the tower. Zelda looked unsure but followed Scarlett down onto the platform. The two girls continued to climb down, resting onto the platforms. They finally reached solid ground, making Zelda sigh with relief. They suddenly heard a shout from above. It was the old man, gliding down on what looked like a paraglider. He tucked it away then looked at Zelda then at Scarlett.

"My isn't this strange. Towers started to pop up everywhere. It seems like an ancient power of some sort has just woken up. May I ask if anything happened you while you two were up there?" The old man asked.

"We heard a voice. It was speaking to both of us."

"You did? Did it sound familiar?"

"No."

The old man nodded once. "I see." He didn't say any more on the subject and turned towards the castle. "I assume you have seen the atrocity plaguing the castle."

"Quite hard to miss actually." Scarlett folded her arms. The old man glanced at her behind his grey hood before looking at the castle once again with a sad look on his face. "That is Calamity Ganon. That entity was the reason Hyrule fell into decay and despair. It was sudden and powerful, destroying everything in its path. Many innocent lives were lost when Calamity Ganon unleashed its deadly power. It has been trapped within Hyrule's walls for the past century, building up power. Until it is strong enough to unleash its destructive power once again." The old man fell quiet, looking at the two girls. "Do you two intend to go to the castle?"

"Yeah." Both of the girls answered, without much thought. But they felt like they needed to. The voice had said that they needed to hurry. Save this world they had found themselves in. The old man chuckled.

"I admire your determination. However, it is difficult to get down from the Great Plateau. You see, all around are steep walls that could prove to be fatal if one foolishly tries to climb down or climb up. But I have something that will help you two. My paraglider. I have another one stowed away for safekeeping. However, I cannot just give them to you. You must prove yourselves first. Come." The old man turned and walked away, walking to the odd structure. Zelda internally groaned but followed the old man anyway. Scarlett followed the old man, wondering what it was he wanted them to do. He stopped when he reached the top of a small hill. The structure was just past a pond and there was also a group of those pig-like monsters too.

"That structure began to glow orange when you two rose the towers. It has a series of puzzles that will test your wits and strengths. It will also grant you a treasure inside. If you wish for my paragliders, you must complete it." The structure looked too small to have puzzles or anything inside it. But it was important that they got the paragliders, so they could get off the Great Plateau and save Hyrule. It just felt like they didn't know the whole story. The two teenagers walked down the hill and across to the strange structure, going around the first pond. They came across another of those spider-like machines with a cylinder head, half buried in the mud. Another one was in the water, sunken up to its head.

Scarlett wondered what they were and if they came alive, maybe it was a good thing that they couldn't. After a few moments, Zelda and Scarlett continued making their way to the structure, which had a pedestal beside the door. Scarlett walked over and activated it, making it glow blue. The structure's doors rumbled opened, making the orange light turn a vibrant blue. Inside was a glowing blue platform. Zelda turned to Scarlett.

"You want to do it? Or should I?" Zelda asked.

"I can do it if you want. There might be more dotted around. It depends what the old man says." Scarlett replied. Zelda nodded and gave her close friend a hug. Scarlett hugged her back.

"Good luck." Zelda pulled away and stepped back, letting Scarlett walk inside the structure and onto the glowing platform which flashed blue. It slowly started to descend. Scarlett subconsciously held her breath. The platform landed and Scarlett let out the breath she was holding. She was in a huge room/building, the walls were high and a pair of metal doors lay across the floor in front of her.

"Wow," Scarlett said, her voice echoing in the huge room, looking around. Inside was much bigger than she was expecting, thinking it would only be a small room but no, this room was huge!

 **To you who sets foot in this shrine, I am Oman Au. In the name of the goddess Hylia, I offer you this trial.**

Scarlett looked around again, spotting the same pedestal and stone that was on the tower. It was glowing orange and had the same Shiekah Slate indent. Scarlett walked over and put the Sheikah slate into the pedestal. It fit perfectly into place, flashing orange. The stone began to glow blue, those weird markings appearing again producing the blue teardrop that splashed onto the slate, disappearing in a wisp of smoke. On the slate, five black boxes appeared, one reading 'Magnesis' Underneath were instructions of how to use this 'rune' as it stated.

"Magnesis.. hmm.. must have something to do with those metal doors." Scarlett wondered aloud, activating this rune. Scarlett felt an energy come to life, one that filled her vision with a stripy red hue. The doors glow pink when she aimed the Magnesis rune at the doors. There was a burst of yellow energy and a blue horseshoe was on the end. The door attached to the horseshoe, lifting it up from the ground. Scarlett grunted as she moved the door out of the way revealing a hollowed hallway. That door was heavier than she thought it would be

Scarlett quickly looked around, checking if she had missed anything before jumping down, landing on her feet, using her arms to steady herself. Scarlett walked down the hall and up a set of stairs, finding a wall of stone blocks. In the middle of the wall, there was a lone metal box which Scarlett moved using the Magnesis rune, making the stone blocks fall down. Behind it was a smaller version of the decaying and mechanic spiderlike things outside that quickly came to life. It shot a beam at Scarlett which Scarlett narrowly avoided, feel it singe her clothes. Scarlett cursed under her breath, her heart racing.

The thing charged up to shoot another beam of energy at Scarlett but she acted quickly, bringing out the sword she had found and quickly slashed the robot until it exploded into a few pieces. Next she brought the metal door and used it as a bridge to get to the next platform, running to the metal doors in front of her. On the way to the metal doors, Scarlett spotted a chest in the shallow water.

Using the magnesis, she brought the chest closer to her putting it down close to her feet. Scarlett opened it, obtaining a Traveler's bow. Scarlett smiled and positioned it around her torso. She would have to look for arrows once she was done with completing this trial. The young teenager looked up at the metal doors and activated the rune once again, making sure to stay clear of the metal doors that swung towards her. She didn't need any self-inflicted injuries. Behind the doors was a square of light with two short stairs leading up to it. Inside was a bone-thin deceased body, sitting cross-legged on some kind of coffin. On its forehead was a tattoo of a white eye and its long white hair fell around its body. Scarlett hesitantly reached out to touch the wall of light. It exploded in blue light, quickly disappearing. The voice from before spoke.

 **Well done, young hero. You have done well to complete this trial. As a reward and in the name of the Goddess Hylia, I bestow you this Spirit Orb.**

A dark purple orb with an image of a bird inside it flew from Oman Au's chest, floating towards Scarlett, flowing into her chest. A burst of energy ran through her veins and she felt refreshed, ready to go.

 **May the Goddess smile upon you and watch over you.**

A light surrounded the monk and it ascended from its coffin from the shrine. Scarlett felt the same light surround her and she was transported outside of the shrine where Zelda was anxiously waiting.

"Scarlett!" Zelda shouted her name, running over to Scarlett. "How was it? What happened? Are you okay?

"I'm fine Zelda. You basically have to get a rune to solve the puzzle. I got the rune Magnesis. It should be on your slate as well."

Zelda nodded and checked hers. "It's on there."

The call and the appearance of the old man made Scarlett and Zelda jump in surprise. He glided down and landed next to them. "Ah! Well done on completing the shrine! And you got a Spirit Orb." He smiled. "Hmm.. there are three more shrines I want you to complete. They are dotted around the Great Plateau. There are also more shrines all over Hyrule. Some in plain sight and some that are hidden" Zelda groaned softly once again. That was not the deal.

"But how do you get to those shrines?" Scarlett asked. "Or how do we find them is the better question."

The old man turned to the tower. "From the tower, of course."

"What?! you want us to climb that?!" Zelda asked with an incredulous look on her face. The old man chuckled, shaking his head. "You don't need to climb it." He said. "Look at your Sheikah Slate. There should be a blue icon. When you have activated a tower or a shrine, you can teleport to there."

"Cool," Scarlett said, but Zelda looked nervous when she heard that.

"Are you sure it works?"

"Try it." The old man chuckled. Scarlett bit her lip, activating the icon, feeling a light surround her body. Zelda gasped when the same light surrounded her body. The next thing they knew, they were on top of the tower once again. The old man was there, waiting for them.

"How did he..?" Scarlett asked. Zelda shrugged. The old man turned towards them, a slight smile on his face. It was obvious that he knew a lot more than he let on, but Zelda and Scarlett weren't sure what it was. "Very good. Now, use your Sheikah slate to look at far away places. It has a scope. You can use that to look for shrines and then mark them. It'll help guide you."

"Um.. okay.. but how do you know this?" Zelda asked, with an arched eyebrow.

"I have lived here for many many years. It is extraordinary what you pick up." He replied. Scarlett was already looking through the scope, spotting a shrine behind the Temple of Time. Zelda sighed and looked through the scope as well. She spotted a shrine in a snowy, mountain area surrounded by snow-covered trees. There were also campfires around, possibly to be used for warmth on a long journey up the mountain. There was another in a snowy climate as well, near a river.

"So, which one do you want to go to?" Scarlett asked.

"I can go to the one behind the Temple of Time, then to the one in the snowy climate," Zelda replied. "Meet you back in the Temple of Time?"

"That sounds good." Scarlett nodded. The two girls teleported down from the tower and went their separate ways. Zelda started to make her way to the shrine behind the crumbling temple. She was close to some ruins when all of a sudden, the spider-like machine that was half buried in the mud came to life with a blue eye, glowing with some kind of purple hue. It spotted Zelda and aimed at her with a red beam before blasting a huge burst of energy at Zelda.

Zelda shrieked and dodged out of the way, it blasting a pile of rocks behind her. Zelda got up and ran for the shrine, ignoring the skeletons that had popped up from the ground. Zelda let out a sigh of relief when she activated the shrine and descended underneath the earth.

 **To you who sets foot in this shrine, I am Ja Baij. In the name of the goddess Hylia, I offer you this trial.**

Zelda walked over to the pedestal and got the new rune, the bomb rune. Zelda examined the rune, one was a square and the other shaped like a sphere. Zelda bit her lip and selected the bomb. It is the size of her head and she had to use two hands to hold it. At the end of the slope was two stones with cracks. Zelda threw the bomb down the slope and pointed the slate at the bomb. It exploded in a large blue shockwave, completely destroying the stone blocks. She walked down the slope, finding another two walls of stone. Zelda summoned another bomb and threw it at the stone wall and detonated it, making the stone wall explode. She found a chest and inside was a giant claymore, which she took, just in case it was needed. Zelda climbed up the ladder, to another floor. Zelda wondered how big this shrine actually was.

Zelda continued on through the shrine, coming up to a wall of stone and a moving platform. Zelda summoned the bomb and threw it just as the moving platform touched the stone wall. She detonated it and stepped onto the moving platform as it moved towards her. Once on the other side, Zelda stopped to take in her surroundings. Several pillars were being pushed from the ground that would send an object flying. There was a stone ball with orange runes covering it being catapulted across the room by the pillars.

Next to the pillars was a funnel so Zelda summoned a bomb and rolled it down, waiting for it to be catapulted across the room and detonating it when it landed on the platform. Zelda let out another sigh of relief when she noticed a ladder. She wasn't fond of heights, in fact, she was scared of heights. Being on that tower made her nervous, though she was too confused to focus on that. Zelda climbed up the ladder and over to the Sheikah. She touched the wall of light, making it explode in the blue light. The voice from before spoke.

 **Well done, young hero. You have done well to complete this trial. As a reward and in the name of the Goddess Hylia, I bestow you this Spirit Orb.**

A dark purple orb with an image of a bird inside it flew from Ja Baij's chest, floating towards Zelda, flowing into her chest. A burst of energy ran through her veins and she felt refreshed, ready to go. _"This must be the orb Scarlett was talking about before."_

 **May the Goddess smile upon you and watch over you.**

Light surrounded the Sheikah and it ascended from its coffin from the shrine. Zelda felt the same light surround her and she was transported outside of the shrine. Thankfully, the machine hadn't noticed her. Zelda quickly teleported to the Oman Au shrine. _"Onto the next one."_ Zelda thought as she made her way to the Keh Namut shrine.

Scarlett panted as she made her way up the snowy mountain, towards the Owa Daim shrine to complete that trial and get the spirit orb. Scarlett's teeth chattered. The clothes she was wearing provided some warmth but not much. Scarlett quickly got out her slate, looking at the location of the shrine. It was higher up, thankfully not too high up. "Halfway there. I can stop at the campfires." Scarlett approached one of the campfires, a group of Bokoblins immediately spotted her. Scarlett unsheathed her sword, killing them instantly, almost like it was second nature. Like she had been wielding a sword all of her life.

The seventeen-year-old picked up the drops from the monsters she had killed, continuing towards the shrine. When she got to the shrine, Scarlett quickly activated the pedestal that opened the shrine. Scarlett descended into the shrine, glad to be out of the cold climate. Scarlett took in her surroundings.

 **To you who sets foot in this shrine, I am Owa Daim** **. In the name of the goddess Hylia, I offer you this trial.**

Scarlett made her way to the pedestal, activating it and getting the next rune. Stasis. Scarlett looked around and noticed a gear, flipping the bridge around. Scarlett bit her lip in thought, looking at the gear. "Maybe I can stop it with the stasis." she wondered out loud. Scarlett activated the stasis, aiming it at the gears. Almost instantly, the gear stopped in place, flashing as if counting down how long it had left. Scarlett raced across the bridge before it ran out of time and started moving again.

Scarlett looked around as she looked what to do next. There was a huge slope with a huge stone being rolled down it. Scarlett noticed there was a chest then she also noticed an iron sledgehammer. Scarlett bit her lip in thought. Scarlett decided to come back to that and focus on getting the chest. Scarlett waited to stop the stone at the right time. She could probably squeeze past but she stopped it anyway, getting past and opening the chest, which revealed a traveler's shield. Scarlett ran back down the slope, just avoiding another stone ball that rolled towards her at a very fast speed.

The sixteen-year-old ran back to the iron sledgehammer, walking towards the platform where a big stone was blocking the path. "Hmm.." Scarlett used the stasis and whacked the stone, not sure what she was doing but she had to try whatever it was. After the stasis stopped flashing, the large stone was catapulted into the air off the path. Scarlett whistled and walked up to the strange light square, where the monk was waiting for her. Scarlett touched the square and the light exploded into fragments.

 **Well done, young hero. You have done well to complete this trial. As a reward and in the name of the Goddess Hylia, I bestow you this Spirit Orb.**

The spirit orb flew from the monk's chest and into Scarlett's chest, making her feel refreshed. Scarlett wondered what these spirit orbs were used for. Maybe something to do with that statue back at the temple of time? They would have to find out.

 **May the Goddess smile upon you and watch over you.**

Light surrounded the Sheikah and it ascended from its coffin from the shrine. Scarlett felt the same light surround her and she was transported outside of the shrine. Scarlett shivered as soon as the cold hair hit her, wishing she had some warmer clothing. "May as well get to the Temple of Time and wait for Zelda." Scarlett teleported to the Great Plateau then climbed down, making her way to the Temple of Time. She hummed softly as she walked into the temple, looking around.

Zelda made her way to Keh Namut shrine, looking around. She wished that she had gotten some warmer clothing as she finally got up to the shrine. Zelda hoped that Scarlett was okay and not in any danger. Zelda activated the shrine and walked in, descending into the ground. Inside the shrine was a few streams of water and pools. Zelda looked around as she walked over to the pedestal to get the last rune.

"Cryonis.." Zelda muttered and walked over to the pool of water below the wall. Zelda activated the Cryonis and a block of ice appeared in the water which was tall enough for her to climb on. Zelda climbed up onto the ice block onto the ledge, beginning to walk to the next part of the shrine. She came up a tunnel with water running through it, with a gate blocking the way. Zelda bit her lip and activating the rune and aimed at the water, creating the block of ice underneath the gate that pushed it up. Zelda ducked under the gate and found herself in a bigger room.

"How big are these shrines anyway?" Zelda asked out loud but obviously, no one answered. Her voice echoed through the shrine. she moved her long brown hair out of her face and looked around. There was a long platform that was resting on a rock and obviously needed to be lifted somehow. Zelda bit her lip, wondering what to use. "Maybe I could lift one of the sides of that platform." Zelda got out her Sheikah slate and activated Cryonis. She picked the left side and aimed the slate at the water, making an ice block underneath. Zelda hopped onto the platform once it lifted up. She climbed up onto the raised level, looking around.

After quickly locating the hidden chest and getting the Traveler's spear, Zelda made her way up to the monk. She quickly glanced around for any more chests that could have been hidden in the shrine before touching the strange blue box that exploded in blue light.

 **Well done, young hero. You have done well to complete this trial. As a reward and in the name of the Goddess Hylia, I bestow you this Spirit Orb.**

The spirit orb flew out of the monk's chest and into Zelda's chest. Zelda shuddered at the weird feeling and looked up at the monk. They all had different appearances and markings.

 **May the Goddess smile upon you and watch over you.**

Light surrounded the Sheikah and it ascended from its coffin from the shrine. Zelda felt the same light surround her and she was transported outside of the shrine. Zelda shivered as soon as the cold hair hit her, wishing she had some warmer clothing. Out on the lake was a chest but Zelda decided against trying to get it. That would be a really stupid idea.

"I wonder if Scar is at the temple now." Zelda wondered to herself as she got out her Sheikah slate to teleport to the Magnesis shrine. Once she got there, Zelda made her way to the Temple of Time, looking around and trying to imagine what it was like a hundred years ago. Zelda walked through the entrance of the temple, waving at Scarlett who had been messing with the Sheikah slate.

"Hey, Zelda." Scarlett waved. "How were the shrines?"

"Alright. I got the Bombs and cryonis runes. They were quite easy to solve. What about you?" Zelda asked, moving to stand next to Scarlett.

"Same. They were easy to do, I got the rune stasis." Scarlett said, looking around. The strange statue of that woman was now glowing. Scarlett curiously walked over to the statue, feeling a warm energy flow through her body. A warm voice greeted them, making Zelda walk over to the statue as well.

 _"You both have conquered the shrines and obtained the Spirit Orbs. I can offer you great power. I see that you have obtained four Spirit Orbs. In exchange for four Spirit Orbs, I will amplify your beings. So tell me, what it is that you desire. Heart Container, or Stamina Vessel."_

Zelda looked over at her friend, who had been listening intently, "which one do you think we should choose?"

"I feel like we'll be climbing a lot, but the heart container seems like our best bet." Scarlett bit her lip.

"Hm, maybe we can come back again after getting more Spirit Orbs," Zelda said, looking up at the statue with bright blue eyes. "We choose the heart container."

 _"You wish to choose the heart container, yes?"_

"Yes." Zelda and Scarlett both said, looking at each other. They still had no idea what was going on. None of this made any sense.

 _"I shall grant the power you seek."_

A strange heart-shaped container floated into the temple, seemingly out of nowhere. Scarlett and Zelda both felt more energized and stronger.

 _"Go, and bring peace to Hyrule."_

Then the light shining onto the statue faded and the voice went silent. Suddenly, a shout above them made them jump. The old man was now up on the roof, looking down at the two girls.

"How did he-" Zelda started, making Scarlett shrug because she had no idea either. It seemed that he was not just an old man and had some kind of powers.

"The blessing of the Goddess has made you two much more resilient I see... Here I am.. Get up here, quickly!" The old man said before moving away. Zelda let out another huff.

"How are we going to get up there? It's not like we can jump up there or use the slate." Zelda folded her arms, looking around the ruined and falling apart temple. Scarlett bit her lip, thinking. Then her bright green eyes widened as she remembered what she saw when she was walking to the temple of time, a ladder on the side of the temple.

"There's a ladder on the edge of the temple," Scarlett said, pointing outside of the temple. Zelda nodded and made her way outside of the temple with Scarlett and up to the ladder, starting to climb up the temple. Scarlett followed her. Once they got to the top, they made sure to avoid the big holes in the roof and the wooden beams that looked too weak to stand on. They got to a tower-like room that had a view that was looking at the castle. The old man was standing near one of the ruined windows.

"Well done young ones. Now then, the time has come to show you who I truly am. I was King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. I was.. the last leader of Hyrule. A kingdom that no longer exists." Suddenly there was a flash of light, making Scarlett and Zelda cover their eyes. When they uncovered their eyes again, the old man had changed into a man with long hair and a beard. His ears were also pointed, just like Zelda and Scarlett's ears. The old man was now wearing royal clothes and a royal crown. There was some kind of blue-ish hue around him, showing the two girls that he was indeed a spirit. He was also floating a bit off the ground. Scarlett's eyes widened, realizing that he looked so much like Link's dad, back home.

"The Great Calamity was merciless. It devastated everything in its path, lo, a century ago. It was then that my life was taken away from me and since that time, here I have remained in spirit form. I did not think it was wise to overwhelm you two while your memories of this world were still fragile." Rhoam floated to a nearby, broken window, looking at the view. "So rather than that, I thought it best to assume a temporary form." Rhoam looked at the girls. "Forgive me."

"Um.. sure." Scarlett shrugged, glancing at Zelda who just looked just as confused as Scarlett was.

"What do you mean by memories of this world?" Zelda asked. The king sighed, having a look of sadness.

"I think you two are now ready. Ready to hear to hear what happened 100 years ago." King Rhoam took a deep breath. "To truly understand what happened, you must understand what Calamity Ganon is. Calamity Ganon was once a man thought to be of the Gerudo, born with the soul of the demon, Demise. His transformation into malice is the horror of what you see now, surrounding the castle. Stories and legends of Ganon had been passed down from generation to generation. There was also a prophecy. 'Signs of a resurrection of Calamity Ganon are clear. And the power that can oppose it, lies dormant underground.' Following the words of the prophecy, we started excavating the land to find this dormant power, where we found four ancient relics left behind by our ancestors, giant machines controlled by four warriors, champions. We also found the Guardians, mechanical soldiers. I suppose you have seen their corpses around the Great Plateau. These Divine beasts and guardians are connected through legends and stories told by each generation. With these legends, we learned of a prince who was blessed with sacred power and his two knights, one wielding a sword that could seal the darkness and the other who had a legendary bow, powerful enough to repel the darkness. Together, they sealed Ganon away using the ancient relics."

King Rhoam paused, glancing at the two teenagers who were listening intently. "One hundred years ago, there was a prince thought to inherit the same sacred power. Beside him were two skilled knights stood by him. It was clear that we had to follow in our ancestor's footstep. We selected four brave and skilled warriors, who would pilot the Four Divine Beasts. We dubbed them Champions. The prince, his two knights, and the champions were on the brink of sealing Ganon away...

But Ganon.. he was cunning and responded with a plan that was beyond what we ever suspected. He rose from underneath the ground, managing to seize the guardians and the Divine Beasts, turning them against us. The champions were killed and everyone who was inside the castle walls and in the nearby town. They destroyed everything in their path, killing hundreds of people. The Prince and his knights fled for their lives, however, the knights were fatally wounded. They were originally going to put the knights in the Shrine of Resurrection but the Prince was afraid that Calamity Ganon would try to harm them while they healed. So they decided to send them to a different world, where they would be safe. Their memories were also wiped before they were sent to this world. It was then the prince went to face Ganon alone, managing to keep it at bay, for now."

King Rhoam looked down, his eyes showing a look of sadness. "That prince was my son... My dear Link.." He looked up at Scarlett and Zelda who looked stunned at hearing Link's name. "And you two.. were his knights." Scarlett and Zelda looked even more stunned at this. "I could not save my kingdom... but you two can. Free the Divine Beasts and find the weapons you two used to wield... Link needs your help.. his power is weakening. However, you will need more help. You will need to go to Kakariko Village. She will tell you more about your journey. You must go beyond the Dueling Peaks and go north, where you will find the village. The journey ahead of you is a dangerous one but I have faith in you." Rhoam gave them a gentle smile as he started to fade. "The paragliders are in those two chests... good luck. Heroes of Hyrule."

"Thank you." Zelda and Scarlett both said, after a moment of silence. Rhoam nodded and he faded away completely, leaving Scarlett and Zelda to process what they just heard from the spirit of the king. The two girls walked over to the chests, getting the paragliders. Scarlett turned to Zelda after what felt like an eternity.

"Well. That happened." Scarlett let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah... I can't believe we were knights and Link was the prince... but what about the others? Are they here? I hope they're okay.." Zelda sighed softly, millions of thoughts racing through her head.

"Maybe we'll find out." Scarlett sighed, her thoughts interrupted when her stomach growled. Zelda couldn't help but laugh. Scarlett felt her cheeks heat up. They hadn't eaten for a while.

"We'll eat something and sleep in the Temple of Time for tonight then in the morning we'll make our way to Kakariko Village. Sound good?" Zelda smiled at her best friend. Scarlett nodded and smiled back.

"Yeah." Scarlett carefully made her way back to the ladder, avoiding the beams and the holes in the ruined roof. Zelda followed, trying to ignore how high up they were since she had a fear of heights. The two heroes made their way down the ladder, heading back into the temple, sitting by the statue. Scarlett watched as Zelda started to cook them up some food with the meat and mushrooms they had found. Along with the apples.

"Dinner is served," Zelda said, handing Scarlett some food. Steak and mushrooms.

"Thanks, Zelds! This looks and smells delicious!" Scarlett giggled.

"I hope it tastes good as well!" Zelda smiled and started eating. Scarlett smiled back and started eating, the distant animal cries being the only noise. They ate in silence, just enjoying the meal and trying to remember anything from this world.

"Nothing comes to mind." Scarlett sighed. "Maybe as we travel, we'll remember more."

"Maybe.." Zelda wasn't so sure but she guessed they'll find out along the way.

Once they had both finished their meal, Scarlett let out a soft yawn then stretched, making Zelda chuckle. Zelda then yawned, rubbing her bright blue eyes. It was getting dark and the moonlight was their only source of light in the darkening temple.

"We should get some sleep," Scarlett said, letting out another yawn. She got comfortable and closed her eyes. Zelda nodded and got comfortable. "Night Zelds."

"Night Scar. We both have a long journey ahead of us." Zelda smiled, slowly falling asleep. Iy didn't take Scarlett long to fall asleep, dreaming of being at home with everyone. They had a long and dangerous quest ahead of them.

Scarlett hoped and prayed that they would both survive it.


	3. The Journey to Kakariko Village

**Saviors of Hyrule**

 **A/N: This is based on an RP I've been doing. Role reversal between Link and Zelda. Characters are still the same but appear human in Scotland. So two different versions of the characters, who will eventually have the same memories as the story progresses.**

 **Rated T for swearing and mentions of blood.**

 **Also rated T for innuendos and all that.**

 **I don't own Legend of Zelda but I do own Scarlett.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- The Journey to Kakariko Village and meeting Lady Impa**

Dawn came quickly for Scarlett and Zelda, the sunlight pouring in the large gaps of the roof and in through the destroyed windows. Nature surrounding The Temple of Time was already awake, birds chirping and the distant cries of animals. Scarlett let out a soft groan as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking away the grogginess. It took her a few moments to remember where she was and what they were told last night. This still felt like one crazy dream. She looked over at Zelda, who was just waking up. Zelda sat up and yawned, stretching her stiff muscles. It wasn't that comfortable sleeping on the ground. They definitely needed to find somewhere with beds.

"Morning Scar," Zelda stretched again, trying to get the stiffness out of her limbs. Scarlett cracked her knuckles and her back, looking around the temple.

"Morning Zelds," Scarlett said, looking around. She let out a groan, rubbing her eyes. She was really not a morning person. Scarlett ran a hand through her hair and redid the braid. Zelda sat up to redo her hair as well which had gotten messy while she slept.

"I guess we make our way to Kakariko Village today. The king said that Lady Impa will know. The name sounds familiar.." Zelda said, looking at Scarlett. Scarlett nodded, blushing when she heard her stomach growl. "I guess we'll have breakfast before we leave on our journey. You and your bottomless stomach, I swear." Scarlett playfully rolled her eyes at Zelda, giggling. Scarlett could eat a lot of food and still feel hungry afterward. It became an inside joke between all their friends.

"That's what Link always says." Scarlett let out a soft laugh, looking in her pack. "I found some apples and mushrooms. What about you?"

"I got some steak from the Bokoblin camps we went to yesterday," Zelda replied, pulling out the steak. "I wonder if we can find any recipes around Hyrule. Maybe when we get to Kakariko Village."

"Maybe." Scarlett walked over to the cooking pot, frying up the mushrooms and the apples. There were a few moments of silence as they waited for their breakfast to cook. After it was done, Scarlett handed half to Zelda.

"Thank you." Zelda gave Scarlett a kind smile, taking a bite of her food before it got cold.

"You're welcome." Scarlett bit into her breakfast. There was another moment of silence as the two girls finished up their breakfast. Scarlett stood up and stretched, glancing at Zelda who also stood up, looking around. She straightened her clothes then the braids.

"You ready to go?" Zelda asked, glancing over at her best friend. Scarlett nodded and picked up the sword she had found the day before when they had first arrived in Hyrule. It didn't feel like a day, it felt like they had been in Hyrule for weeks, even months. Scarlett's thoughts drifted to her family and their friends back home. They were probably wondering where they were. How would she explain this when they got home? They would sound insane.

Scarlett shook the thoughts away and looked at Zelda. "Alright, I guess we head over to Kakariko Village." The two girls headed out of the Temple of Time and over to the edge of the Great Plateau, avoiding monsters and collecting items along the way. They stopped by the edge of the Great Plateau. King Rhoam was right, the walls were very steep. Scarlett looked at Zelda who was looking down nervously. Scarlett knew Zelda had a fear of heights. Scarlett bit her lip and glanced down again. "Okay, so we jump on the count of three?"

Zelda nodded and got ready to open up her paraglider. "I'm nervous Scar," she said, chewing on her lower lip nervously.

"Me too," Scarlett admitted, taking a deep breath. "One.. two.. three!" Scarlett jumped and opened her paraglider, starting to glide down the walls of the Great Plateau. Zelda gasped and jumped, following Scarlett down from the Great Plateau. The wind blew through their hair but Zelda was busy keeping her concentration on steering the paraglider. Scarlett landed first, looking around. Zelda landed next to her, taking a deep breath as she tried to recover from it and trying to calm her racing heart.

"That was terrifying," Zelda said. Scarlett nodded in agreement, feeling her heart racing.

"I feel like we'll be doing that a lot," Scarlett said. "Okay, which way?"

Zelda opened up her Sheikah Slate to look at the map. "Um... East I think." She looked up at the dirt path they were currently walking on. Scarlett started walking, resisting the urge to groan. This was going to take them days to get to Kakoriko village. Unless they found a way to travel. It didn't look like they had any cars or other modern transportation that she and Zelda were used to. The heroes continued past some ruins, they looked vaguely familiar but Scarlett didn't know why. She also felt a wave of sadness come over her as they headed to the bridge where the Dueling Peaks could be seen in the distance. Zelda spotted a shrine and nudged Scarlett gently to get her attention.

"There's another shrine. You want to do it or should I?" Zelda asked, gazing over at the ravenette who was still looking around warily, just in case any monsters were lurking about, ready to attack.

"I can do it," Scarlett suggested as they made their way to the shrine. Unfortunately, a few monsters ambushed them so they had to fight them off. Once the monsters were killed, Scarlett walked to the pedestal and activated it, the bottom flashing blue underneath her. Zelda smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Good luck!" she called before Scarlett disappeared into the shrine.

 **To you who steps foot in this shrine... I am Bosh Kala... In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer you this trial.**

Scarlett looked around at her surroundings as stepped off into the shrine. Inside the shrine was a huge fan blowing gusts of wind and there was also a chest on the other side. Scarlett rolled her shoulders and headed towards the steps on the left where the fan was located. "Maybe I can use my paraglider here," Scarlett said to herself, ignoring how her voice echoed in the large shrine. Scarlett jumped then used her paraglider, the wind boosting her to the ledge on the right. The ravenette opened the chest which had amber inside.

"That will come in handy I think," Scarlett muttered, pocketing the amber for safekeeping. She then headed into the next room, where there were more fans blowing. Scarlett looked around before heading up the left platform, opening up her paraglider to cross to the middle platform. Scarlett let go once she was on the middle platform. On another ledge, Scarlett spied a chest. Deciding to get it, she jumped using the gust of wind for boost then veering to the right, keeping afloat long enough to get to the ledge. Inside the chest was a Solider's claymore.

"Awesome," Scarlett said to herself before jumping off the ledge and using her paraglider to float to the platform. She made her way back up the stairs and did the same thing she did last time, making sure to float straight ahead. Scarlett made her way up the stairs to where the Sheikah monk was sitting. Scarlett reached out and touched the Sheikah symbol which exploded in blue light.

 **Well done, young hero. You have done well to complete this trial. As a reward and in the name of the Goddess Hylia, I bestow you this spirit orb.**

The spirt orb flew out of the monk's chest and into Scarlett's chest, making Scarlett shudder at the weird feeling. It was an odd one that she hadn't gotten used to yet.

 **May the goddess smile upon you and watch over you.**

Light surrounded the Sheikah monk and was ascended from its coffin from the shrine. The same light surrounded Scarlett and she was transported out of the shrine, seeing Zelda in the distance. She waved and walked over to Zelda who was waiting for her. As they made their way to the bridge, Scarlett told Zelda about what the task was. Scarlett collected some more mushrooms that were called Stamella Shrooms before spotting a man gazing out at the castle. Scarlett glanced at Zelda, wondering if they should talk to him. He was muttering to himself and seemed distracted. Perhaps she and Zelda could ask him for distractions.

Scarlett walked up to him, her hand twitching towards her weapon. "Um, excuse me?" she asked. The stranger jumped and turned towards Scarlett.

"We're doomed! I mean, don't panic!" he said, making both Zelda and Scarlett blink at him. Then the stranger squinted as if trying to figure out who they were. "I'm sorry, who are you two? Have we met before?" Then he shrugged. "Well, doesn't matter who you two are. I was getting tired of talking to myself so you've come at the right time. Those towers, they just popped out of the ground! Did you see them? All over the place. And those shrines started glowing. Do you know what this means? The end is here!"

Both Zelda and Scarlett had to resist the urge to roll their eyes at how dramatic he was being. But being from a different world and not really remembering everything, did put them at a slight disadvantage.

"So with all the craziness going on, I have decided to station myself here and protect the bridge. And watch the Guardian over there." He pointed to the guardian not far from the bridge. It was stationary, but Scarlett and Zelda were staying away from it, seeing how the others upon the great plateau came to life and tried to kill them. "There are more patrolling around Hyrule Castle. I try to persuade people not to go to the castle because of the guardians. I got attacked by one, I thought I was a goner!"

"That's good to know," Zelda interrupted the young man's rambling even though it was probably useful information. "We're on our way to Kakariko village, can you give us some directions?" The young man looked Zelda then at Scarlett. He then turned and pointed to the Dueling Peaks. "Kakariko Village is that way. On the other side of the Dueling Peaks, there's a stable. Stop there and ask for directions." he said.

"Thank you," Scarlett said with a grateful smile. The two girls continued on with their journey, making their way to a large forested area along a riverside. Along the beaches, there were a few Bokoblins which Zelda and Scarlett decided to avoid. One of the towers was nearby so they decided to go climb it, swimming to the tower, and finding a slanted rock to help them up a bit. They climbed the tower, occasionally taking breaks. After getting to the top, Scarlett put the Sheikah slate inside the pedestal. Zelda and Scarlett watched as the slate fell into place.

 **[Distilling local information..]**

The huge rock above the pedestal lit up with the blue light and letters as it calibrated and the strange teardrop came from the end of the stone, falling onto the slate.

 **[Regional Map updated]**

Another part lit up on the Sheikah slate map, marking it as Dueling Peaks Tower. Another thing that popped up was a shrine sensor that would beep if there was a shrine nearby. Scarlett removed the slate and took a moment to look at the view. They exited the tower using their paragliders. (Zelda still wasn't a fan of it.)

As they moved under the Dueling Peaks, they were careful to avoid the two Lizalfos that were patrolling the water. They also met a merchant called Mezer who sold meat. Since they were running low on food, they decided to buy some, using the rupees they had gotten. The shrine sensor went off, signaling that there was a shrine nearby.

"Over there." Zelda pointed up to it, on a ridge. "Since you did the last shrine, I'll do this one." Scarlett nodded, watching as Zelda walked to the shrine and activated it, going inside.

"Good luck!" Scarlett gave her a thumbs up. Zelda smiled as she entered the shrine. She stepped off and looked around.

 **To you who steps foot in this shrine... I am Ree Dahee.. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer you this trial.**

Inside this shrine, there were a few slabs with small spheres on them. Zelda walked over to the button in front of her and stepped on it, watching as the slap tilted and the sphere rolled into the bottom, making it light up blue. Zelda gasped in surprise as the platform underneath her moved forward to the next platform. The next platform had two moving slabs. Zelda walked onto the button, watching as the sphere just rolled off. "Oh, I have to do it at the last minute." She said, trying again. It took Zelda a few goes before she finally got it right and the slab moved to the last platform. This one had a shorter slab that didn't reach the receptacle below.

Zelda bit her lip in thought as she stepped onto the platform, realizing that she would have to step off at the last minute. Zelda tried again and again until she was finally able to launch the sphere. "There we go!" she exclaimed. The platform moved to the other side where she spotted a chest on a ledge that she couldn't reach. Spotting the metal barrels close by, she used the Magnesis Rune to use the barrel as a weight. Once she got to the chest, she opened it, and inside was a Climber's Bandana. Zelda headed onto the last platform where the Sheikah Monk was sitting. Zelda reached out and touched the Sheikah symbol which exploded in blue light.

 **Well done, young hero. You have done well to complete this trial. As a reward and in the name of the Goddess Hylia, I bestow you this spirit orb.**

The spirt orb flew out of the monk's chest and into Zelda's chest, making Zelda shudder at the weird feeling. She looked around the shrine then back at the Sheikah monk.

 **May the goddess smile upon you and watch over you.**

Light surrounded the Sheikah monk and was ascended from its coffin from the shrine. The same light surrounded Zelda and she was transported out of the shrine, where Scarlett was waiting outside. Scarlett smiled and walked over.

"How did it go?" Scarlett asked, standing next to her.

"Good! It was a little trickier but I managed to get it in the end. I also got a Climber's Bandana if you want it," Zelda brought it out and handed it to Scarlett. Scarlett took it and put it on. Scarlett smiled at Zelda, making the brunette giggle.

"How do I look?" Scarlett asked.

"Great!" Zelda grinned and gave Scarlett a thumbs up. Scarlett grinned and decided to keep it on. The two heroes continued on with their journey, towards the other side of the Dueling Peaks and across the Big Twin Bridge. There was a stable nearby called the Dueling Peaks Stable. They walked inside, deciding to sell a few items, get a Hasty Elixir, and a bed for the night which cost them 40 rupees for a regular bed. Both of them fell asleep quickly, exhausted from their journey. Once morning came, they exited the stables. The shrine sensor beeped at them, signaling there was a shrine close by. Zelda and Scarlett both spotted it west of the stables but this time it was surrounded by spikes.

"Should we do it?" Zelda asked. They knew it was important to get the spirit orbs.

"Hm.. maybe we can come back and do it once we've found Impa but it's also important to do them..." Scarlett replied. "Fuck it, let's do it." Scarlett made a makeshift platform to get over the spikes. Scarlett repeated what both she and Zelda had been doing for the last couple of shrines. She put the Sheikah Slate inside the pedestal, waiting to be transported into the shrine.

She stepped off the pedestal, looking around. She could see waterfalls in this shrine, wondering what she had to do.

 **To you who steps foot in this shrine... I am Ha Dahamar... In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer you this trial.**

It took Scarlett a few goes to get the hang of this shrine, creating platforms using the Cryonis Rune wasn't new to her but creating them while the water was vertical was new to her. "Well. That's new," Scarlett muttered as she jumped up onto the next platform. There was a chest on a higher platform. Scarlett created two more platforms, grabbing the chest which held a Purple Rupee.

It took Scarlett even longer to figure out how to do it, with the large sphere. Scarlett guessed it took her 35 minutes or even longer (she lost count) until she was able to get to the Sheikah Monk. Scarlett took a moment to get her breath back then reached out and touched the Sheikah symbol which exploded in blue light.

 **Well done, young hero. You have done well to complete this trial. As a reward and in the name of the Goddess Hylia, I bestow you this spirit orb.**

The spirt orb flew out of the monk's chest and into Scarlett's chest, making the young hero shudder at the weird feeling. It was going to take her some time to get used to that.

 **May the goddess smile upon you and watch over you.**

Light surrounded the Sheikah monk and was ascended from its coffin from the shrine. The same light surrounded Scarlett and she was transported out of the shrine. That was also a weird feeling. Scarlett noticed that the spikes had disappeared.

"Man that one was tricky!" Scarlett exclaimed as she told Zelda what it was like. Zelda's eyes widened at the description.

"That does sound hard," Zelda nodded as she looked around. They got a few more supplies and headed north, which would lead them to Kakariko Village. On the way there, Scarlett spotted some wild horses just minding their own business, grazing in the fields. Scarlett nudged her best friend to get her attention. Zelda raised an eyebrow, "What?" she asked.

"There are some horses over there," Scarlett whispered, slowly making her way towards the horses. Zelda wanted to say something, to warn her friend to be careful but she didn't want to scare the horses. Scarlett leaped onto one of them, making it whinny in surprise. It tried to buck her off but Scarlett managed to hold on, calming the mare down. Eventually, she managed to calm her down. "There we go, you're a pretty girl." Scarlett rode her horse over to Zelda. Zelda giggled and pet the mare gently. It was weird, this felt natural to Scarlett like she had been horse riding for years. Scarlett's horse was a brown horse with a brown mane and white socks.

"Should I try?" Zelda asked, looking over at the horses nervously. Scarlett gave her best friend a reassuring smile.

"Go for it," Scarlett replied. Zelda nodded and slowly walked over to one of the horses, a tan one with white spots and a blond mane. Zelda took a deep breath, leaping up onto the horse. It took Zelda a few tries to tame the horse as she continued to get bucked off. However, it just made Zelda more determined. Eventually, Zelda managed to soothe the horse until it calmed down. Zelda grinned happily and rode over to Scarlett.

"Scarlett! I did it!" Zelda exclaimed with the grin still on her face. Scarlett hi-fived her friend as she looked around then at the horse. "I don't know what to call her.. do you think we had horses 100 years ago?" Scarlett shrugged.

"I think I'll call her Dawn," Scarlett decided, feeding Dawn an apple. Zelda giggled and smiled at her friend, still happy over her accomplishment of taming a wild horse. Zelda racked her brain for the perfect name for her steed, biting her lip in thought. Then it clinked and Zelda's eyes widened. "Ilia!" Zelda exclaimed suddenly, startling her horse. Zelda soothed her horse and looked at Scarlett. "It just came to me. Maybe my horse was called that 100 years ago." That was a complete guess but it was a possibility.

"Maybe," Scarlett nodded and looked around. "Shall we get going?" Zelda nodded and they started down the road which was uneventful. They met a large tree looking thing, something in their minds told them it was a Korok. Scarlett had found a few and they mentioned him. The large Korok who was named Hestu seemed excited that the two girls could see him and asked for a favor. To get his Priceless Maracas back. They nodded and got them back from a band of monsters who had stolen them. Both girls fought and killed them, careful not to get injured. Afterward, Scarlett and Zelda traded in the Korok seeds they had to get more inventory space. Hestu began to dance, shaking the maracas happily. Zelda and Scarlett couldn't help but giggle as he danced. With the loud pop of leaves that shot out of the maracas, their Sheikah slates began to glow, adding a space to their inventory to get more weapons.

"Da-na-na-na-naaaah!" The large Korok exclaimed happily. "Your inventory is expanded! If you two find more seeds I can make it even bigger!"

"Thank you!" Scarlett and Zelda smiled at Hestu, putting their slates away.

"I have to go now! Bye-Bye!" Hestu said before he vanished. Scarlett and Zelda walked back to their horses and mounted them, riding down the path to Kakariko Village. They entered the massive archways. Zelda stopped her horse, noticing a woman with white hair and red eyes, on the ground. She was rubbing her ankle, grumbling to herself. Zelda looked over at her.

"Excuse me?" Zelda asked. "Are you alright?" The woman looked up at Zelda and Scarlett.

"Oh, don't worry about me, it's just a sprain." The woman said, standing up. The woman then noticed the Sheikah slates attached to their hips. "Oh my! Are they Sheikah slates? You must go to see Lady Impa immediately!"

"Where will we find Lady Impa?" Scarlett asked, still confused. Zelda was equally confused.

"You will find her at the large house at the back of the village. Though there are guards, they don't let anyone past so good luck." The Sheikah woman said. "My name is Nanna by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Scarlett said with a smile. The two girls headed towards the large house where two guards were standing outside. They saw Zelda and Scarlett approach and tensed, reaching for their weapons. They glared suspiciously at the two.

"Halt! State your business!" One of them said. Zelda glanced nervously at Scarlett. Scarlett looked at the two guards.

"We're here to see Lady Impa," Scarlett said.

"Why?" Both guards had their hands on their weapons still.

"We've been told to see her," Zelda added, biting her lip and trying not to glance down at the weapon. The guards still glared at them with suspicion again until the other guard noticed the Sheikah slates attached to their hips. "Hang on, are those Sheikah slates?" It seemed to dawn on them who they were and moved out of the way.

"Lady Impa has been expecting you," The other guard said, letting the two girls through. Zelda nodded her head in thanks and they both headed up the stairs where they saw a young girl who looked similar to the other villagers but she has a red tattoo on her forehead in the design that was on their slates. She was busy cleaning the deck. Zelda cleared her throat and the girl looked up. "Oh hello there." she greeted then noticed the Sheikah slates. "Lady Impa is just inside. My grandmother has been waiting for you two." Zelda and Scarlett walked inside to see a very old woman sitting at the back of the room with a similar tattoo to the young girl instead it was a purple-silver color. She gave Scarlett and Zelda a kind but near-toothless smile.

"I have been awaiting a while to see you two again but it seems that you two have lost your memory of your life here. You do not recognize who I am. No matter, you will probably get your memory back overtime. It is good to see you two, however." Lady Impa said. "Are you ready to hear the whole story?" Both Zelda and Scarlett nodded. "Well, then. Get comfortable."

Both Scarlett and Zelda got comfy, eager to hear why they were sent here and what they had to do. Impa smiled at them again then started her story.

"A hundred years ago, the kingdom of Hyrule was destroyed by the calamity. After you two fell, the prince's wish was to place you somewhere safe so you two could heal then be strong enough to return. Then he went to face Ganon alone. I have been waiting 100 years but to hear the story, are you two willing to risk your life for the greater good?"

"We are." Zelda and Scarlett both replied at the same time, both of them had a determined look on their faces. Impa chuckled.

"You two are just as charged as you were 100 years ago. With courage and justice on your side, without memory of everything that has happened. You two have not changed a bit." Impa said. "Once a hero, always a hero." Impa gazed at the two knights with a smile. "Vey well. The history of the Royal Family is the same history of Calamity Ganon. His evil has been stopped time after time by a warrior with the soul of a hero and a princess carrying the blood of a Goddess. Overtime the conflict became legends until they faded from memory. However, for the past two incarnations, the Goddess decided to bless two with the souls of past heroes. And for the past two incarnations, a prince was blessed with the blood of the Goddess.

Ten thousand years ago, Hyrule was a highly advanced civilization. There was little threat that opposed them. They realized that they must use their advanced technology to ensure the land's safety should the threat of Calamity Ganon resurface. So they constructed four powerful mechanical beasts that they named the Divine Beasts. They also built an army of mechanical soldiers, the Guardians. Each Divine Beast had a pilot of exceptional skill from individuals across the land. And so the plan to destroy Ganon was made.

When Ganon returned to Hyrule to destroy it and claim it as his own, the two heroes and the prince fought alongside these Champions to fight this ancient evil. The Guardians protected the heroes from Ganon's attacks, while the Divine beasts unleashed their power onto it. Then the two heroes struck their combined final blow with the sword that sealed the darkness and the Legendary Bow that is powerful enough to repel the darkness, the prince used his sacred power to seal away Calamity Ganon."

Impa paused, glancing at Scarlett and Zelda to give them a moment to understand the legend. They were both staring at Impa in awe and confusion.

"100 years ago, we looked to our past to follow in our ancestor's footsteps to make sure that we could seal away Calamity Ganon. Yet, even with our combined efforts and careful planning, we underestimated the power of Calamity Ganon. He was cunning and quick, and the land fell to his strength. We must not let the same mistake happen again. So the task of defeating him lies within you two."

"Us two?" Zelda asked, biting her lip nervously. Impa nodded.

"Yes." Impa looked at the two heroes. "Before the prince sent you to the other world to safety and so you two could heal, he had a message for you. Now you know the whole story, I can give you the message." she paused before looking at Zelda and Scarlett. "Free the four Divine Beasts, that is what he said."

"The Divine Beasts?" Scarlett asked.

Impa nodded. "They are the ancient Sheikah weapons wielded by the four champions who Ganon defeated. The Divine Beast Vah Rudania, controlled by Daruk of the Gorons. The Divine Beast Vah Medoh, controlled by Revali of the Rito. The Divine Beast Vah Ruta, controlled by Mipha of the Zora. The Divine Beast Vah Naboris, controlled by Urbosa of the Gerudo." Zelda's bright blue eyes widened at hearing their friend's names though she wasn't quite sure what the races were or what they looked like.

"Wait, Mipha and the others are here?!" Zelda asked. "We have to go find them!" Impa was silent for a moment, Scarlett catching the sad look on her face. There was something that she wasn't telling us.

"I must warn you that it would be ill-advised to go and battle Calamity Ganon without the help of the Four Divine Beasts." Lady Impa said, continuing on with what she was saying. "You must infiltrate the Divine Beasts that were stolen by Ganon 100 years ago and bring them back to our side. More information about these Divine Beasts can be found by locating the four races scattered across Hyrule." The map lit up and showed four dots that were flashing. Where the Divine beasts were and the four races. "The Sheikah slate will guide you on your way. You must go where it tells you and meet with each leader there."

"We will do our best," Scarlett said with a determined smile. Zelda nodded, also having the determined smile.

Impa glanced at the Sheikah slates and hummed. "It seems that your slates are not yet complete," she said. "The device that Prince Link left is your guide and your memory. Now let's see... Hm.. someone in the research lab at Hateno Village might be able to help you."

"Hateno Village?" Zelda asked. The map lit up again and there was another location shining. Much further away from where they were now. At least they now had horses which will probably make the journey shorter. Not by much, however.

"The location shining on the eastern edge is Hateno Village. It is a small village and managed to avoid most of Ganon's wrath, leaving little damage." Impa looked at Scarlett then at Zelda. "You two are Prince Link's only hope... and Hyrule's as well... You cannot turn back now. Follow your hearts and seize your destiny!"

Both Zelda and Scarlett thanked Lady Impa, leaving the large house and down the stairs. Zelda let out a breath, glancing over at her best friend. "Wow, that's a lot to take in."

"Yeah..." Scarlett said. "Do you think our friends are really here? Or they just share the names."

"They have to be.." Zelda replied, looking around as if they were here and they just hadn't noticed. "So what should we do? Should we head to Hateno Village now?"

Scarlett let out a yawn, rubbing her eyes. They had been traveling all day and they were both hungry. They had eaten a couple of apples and some meat on the way to Kakariko Village.

"Maybe we could explore the village tomorrow," Scarlett suggested with a small smile. "Then head to Hateno Village."

Zelda thought over the suggestion and nodded, looking at her companion. "That sounds good. Come on, let's find the inn so we can get some rest." They quickly had something to eat then walked through the village towards the inn, which was called the Shuteye Inn. Scarlett opened the door and walked inside, holding the door open for Zelda.

"Welcome!" the man behind the counter said with a smile. "Regular beds are 20 Rupees and Soft beds are 40 Rupees."

Scarlett looked over at Zelda. "What should we get?" she asked.

"Perhaps we could get the soft bed," Zelda replied. "I'm curious to see what it's like." Scarlett nodded and paid the man behind the counter for the beds. Scarlett took off her weapons and her other things, rolling her shoulders. Zelda did the same, yawning. Scarlett flopped onto the bed, snuggling into the soft covers. "Wow, this bed is comfy!"

Zelda made a noise of agreement, stretching out on the comfy bed. "Much better than sleeping on the floor." Scarlett nodded to that, yawning again.

"Goodnight Zelda," Scarlett mumbled, slowly closing her eyes. Her breathing slowed, falling asleep. Zelda stared at the wooden beams above her for a moment, thinking about what has happened so far. Were their friends actually here? Zelda guessed that they would find out. Zelda closed her eyes and let herself drift into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
